1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a dry-type sealing material (ready formed product), a wet-type sealing material (room temperature curable liquid), a building component made of polyvinyl chloride for use in a clean room used, for example, in factories or research laboratories in the field of semiconductors, foodstuffs, medicines and biotechnology, a method of manufacturing them, as well as a clean room and a local facility using them.
2. Related Art Statement
In a clean room used, for example, in factories or research laboratories in the field of semiconductors, foodstuffs, medicines and biotechnology, dry air filters for trapping particulate substances suspended in air are disposed to an air introduction path and air after passing therethrough is introduced into the room. As the degree of integration of semiconductors has been increased recently, not only dusts but also diffusion of organic gases in air in the clean room have caused such a problem as follows.
It has been pointed out that organic gases are adsorbed on the surface of silicon wafers under processing for semiconductor devices in a clean room may deteriorate their characteristics (for example, Fujii, "Gaseous Contaminants and Current Situation for Countermeasure of Removing Them", Air Cleaning (Kuki Senjo), Vol. 32, No. 3, p 43 (1994), published from the Foundation of Japan Air Cleaning Society).